Operation Apocalypse
by rebeccaroberts123
Summary: Isabella Cullen has a normal life. She's married to a great guy and has three wonderful children. Everything is normal, except for the fact that Isabella works for a secret federal agency that's trying to prevent the world from ending. Join Isabella as she tries to keep her family and the world safe from the impending apocalypse that is to come on December 21st, 2012


**A/N: Hello my lovelies. Here's the first chapter of my newest story, Operation Apocalypse.**

**Bella's POV**

I was smiling when I got home.

"I'm home!" I called

'Mommy!'

I squatted down to hug my girls.

"And how are my angels doing today?"

"Mommy. Mommy. I got a hundred on my math test." Carlie said proudly.

"Good job." I said. I looked at Rebecca.  
"What about you? How was your day?"

She hung her head low.

"I failed my math test." She said.

"Oh. Its ok honey, next time we'll study harder."

She bit her lip as tears gathered in her eyes.

"Don't cry, how about we go get some ice cream?"

Her tears were instantly gone.

"Yay!" She said.

I stood up as I heard footsteps coming down the stairs.  
I found my eldest daughter coming down the stairs.

"Elizabeth, where do you think you're going. You're grounded, remember?" I said as I folded my arms across my chest.

Her green eyes glared at me.

"Number one, it's not Elizabeth, it's Liz. Just Liz. Number two, I don't care what you say." She snapped.

I sighed.

Elizabeth was sixteen and was going through that rebellious stage.

First, she had died her hair black. Then she got a belly button piercing. And the list goes on and on.

"Honey, please, listen to me. I don't like you going out with Luke." I said.

"Luke is a great guy!" She said.

'Elizabeth.'

I looked over my shoulder and found Edward had come inside.

"Listen to your mother." He said sternly.

"I hate you two!" Elizabeth shouted as she stomped back up the stairs.

I sighed as Edward walked over to me.

"Hey baby." He said.

He pressed a light kiss on my lips.

I was smiling when he pulled away.

"How was your day?" He asked.

I shrugged.

"I could complain, but it'll do no good." I said.

Edward chuckled.

"Same here." He said.

"I'm gonna go make dinner. Why don't you spend time with Rebecca and Carlie?" I suggested.

He placed another kiss against my lips.

"I love you." He said.

I smiled.

"I love you too." I said.

I went into the kitchen and starting pulling out things for dinner.

**XxOperationApocalypseXx**

Edward sat on the bed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

I sat behind him and started massaging his shoulders.

"What's wrong, hun?" I asked.

He sighed.

"I don't know what I'm gonna do." He said.

"About what?" I asked.

"Work. The company is slowly going under, I'm gonna have to start laying people off." He said.

I kept massaging his shoulders.

"It's going to be alright." I said.

He looked at me over his shoulder and smirked.  
"What would I do without you?" He said.

"I dunno." I chuckled  
"Probably cease to exist."

He laughed before placing a kiss on my lips.

**XxOperationApocalypseXx**

I walked down the stairs the next morning with a smile.

"Morning all." I said.

"Morning Mommy." The twins said in unison.

"Morning love." I said as I walked over to Edward.

"Mornin'." He said.

"Girls, I won't be picking you two up from school today, your father will." I said.

"Okay." They said.

I looked at my watch and found it was seven thirty.

"Alright girls, time to get on the bus." I said as I grabbed their lunch boxes.

"Bye." I said as I kissed Rebecca on the head and handed the lunch box to her.  
"Bye." I repeated as I kissed Carlie on the head and handed the other lunch box to her.

After they left, I kissed Edward on the cheek and smiled.

"Enjoy your day off." I told him.

"I'll try." He said.

**XxOperationApocalypseXx**

I parked my car in front of the APS building and got out.

To the country, APS stood for Area Property Services, a company that sold land. But to the federal government, it stood for something completely different.

To the federal government, it stood for Apocalypse Prevention Squad, a secret federal agency that devoted all of our time to preventing the end of the world.

I walked in the building and greeted the security team.

"Morning." I said.

They all smiled at me.

"Morning Mrs. Cullen." Jeff said.  
"Can I see your identification card?"

I pulled out my card and showed it to him.

"Go ahead." He said as he pressed the button that opened the elevator.

I stepped into the elevator and hit the sixteenth floor button.

As the elevator started moving, I pulled my glasses out of my bag and put them on.

The elevator doors opened up and I stepped out.

"Morning Mrs. Cullen, the scientists are in room five." Alice said.

"Thanks Alice." I said ad I headed for room five.

I walked in and the men and women looked at me.

"Hello everyone." I said.

"Why are we here?" A woman with a thick Russian accent asked.

"Because, you all are the Earth's greatest weapons." I said

All of them looked at me as though I was crazy.

"You all know what APS stands for, correct?" I asked.

Most of them shook their heads, but a few nodded.

"For those of you who do not live in the United States, APS stands for Apocalypse Prevention Squad, we are dedicated to making sure that the Apocalypse does not happen." I explained in my natural English accent.

A few of the scientists laughed.

"I assure you this is no laughing matter." I said.  
"The world will end on December twenty first of this year, unless you all can help APS stop it. Those of you who think I'm joking may leave, but those of you who want to live... I suggest you stay."

No one moved.

"That's what I thought." I said with a smirk.

**Edward's POV**

I opened the door of Bella's office and walked inside.

I opened the blinds and found that almost everything had dust on it.

There were manilla folders, big orange envelopes, and books everywhere.

I squatted down to start picking up the books and found they were all about the same thing...the end of the world.

"Weird." I muttered.

I put the books on the bookshelf and started cleaning.

**XxOperationApocalypseXx**

I smiled as I finished cleaning Bella's office.

I looked around, making sure I had everything picked up when I spotted a manilla folder lying on the ground.

I picked it up and looked at it.

"Operation A." I read aloud.

I was beginning to open it when someone smacked it out of my hands.

I looked over and found Bella standing there, glaring at me.

"What're you doing?" She asked.

"I was cleaning up your office." I said.

I picked up the folder and turned towards her.

"What is this?" I asked.

She snatched it from me.

"It's none of your business." She said.

She turned and walked out.

**A/N: Hello all. I hope you all liked the first chapter of Operation Apocalypse, the next chapter will be even better. Until next time, PEACE.**


End file.
